Paraskevidekatriaphobia
by Annfi-E-rgo
Summary: Semua terjadi hanya karena phobia yang bisa dikatakan konyol oleh orang banyak / [Ditulis untuk #BBBBlackWeek - Day 5 & Ulang Tahun Fang]


Semua terjadi hanya karena phobia yang bisa dikatakan konyol oleh orang banyak / [Ditulis untuk #BBBBlackWeek - Day 5 & Ulang Tahun Fang]

.

.

.

 _ **BoBoiBoy just belongs to Monsta**_

 _ **Teenager**_

 _ **Humor - Friendship**_

 _ **Alternative Reality, 7 Elemental Sibling LV 2, Out of Character, Full of Typhographical Error, etc.**_

.

.

.

 _Fiksi ini ditulis untuk_ _ **#BBBBlackWeek**_ _Day 5 - Prompt : Friday 13th sekaligus untuk Ulang Tahun Fang._

.

.

.

 _ **Paraskevidekatriaphobia**_ _by_ **littlecarnation_**

.

.

.

"Hei, Thornie." Tepukan ringan di pundak membuat tubuh pemuda berpakaian yang didominasi warna hijau-hitam itu tersentak sebab terkejut hingga tanpa sadar puncak kepalanya terbentur bagian bawah meja. Untung topi miring ke kanan ada di atas kepalanya hingga sedikitnya mengurangi dampak buruk yang ia terima.

Thorn—pemuda yang dikejutkan—menoleh dengan wajah pucat, "Kau mengejutkanku, Fang!" Sebelah tangannya yang tak mengelus kepala digunakannya untuk memukuli bahu pemuda berkacamata dengan sebal.

"Kau saja yang melamun." Fang mencibir sebelum memutar bola matanya malas.

"A—aku sedang bersembunyi, lah!" Thorn merengut sembari memutar kedua jemari telunjuknya.

"Bersembunyi? Dari siapa?"

Thorn menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sepasang netranya bergulir ke sana kemari dengan gelisah, "Mm ... d—dari tiga kakak kembar tertuaku. Fang, izinkanlah aku menginap di rumahmu!" Kedua jari telunjuk yang tadi ia adu beralih menunjuk Fang tiba-tiba.

Fang membenarkan kacamatanya yang melorot dengan mulut terbuka tak percaya, "Hah? Tidak boleh!"

"Ayolah! Aku akan mati jadi bahan _bully_ jika ada di rumah besok!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ... aku mengidap _Triskaidekaphobia_."

"Hah?" Ekspresi kebingungan yang sudah terpeta di wajah Fang sedari tadi semakin menjadi-jadi setelah satu kata asing tadi dilontarkan oleh sang pengendali tanaman.

"Tolong sembunyikan saja aku, Fang! Aku akan traktirmu aneka jajanan lobak merah selama sebulan!"

"Setuju!"

"Cih, si maniak lobak merah sialan." Thorn beralih pandang sembari menggerutu pelan.

"Jadi?"

Dan Thorn rasa ia telah salah minta tolong pada sahabat kental dari kakak tertuanya Halilintar.

.

.

.

Dering gemerincing _alarm_ yang berbunyi nyaring mengejutkan Thorn yang masih bergelung nyaman dalam selimut memeluk gulingnya hingga ia terjatuh menghantam lantai.

Sembari mengusap-usap pantatnya yang mendarat dengan begitu keras ke lantai, Thorn mendelik pada pemuda berambut nila yang tertawa keras di samping tempat tidur sembari menggoyangkan sebuah jam beker berbentuk landak.

"Tak ada yang lucu, Fang!" Thorn berujar kesal sembari menggembungkan pipi. Ia masing melempar pandangan kesal pada si pengendali bayang yang masih menertawai kesialannya.

Fang memegangi perutnya sembari menyusut air mata dari sela kacamata berlensa biru beningnya, "Ada, melihatmu berguling kesetanan hingga jatuh seperti orang mau tenggelam itu lucu!" Suara tawa pemuda berpakaian _armless_ dominasi ungu itu semakin menjadi setelahnya.

"Diamlah atau aku ikat kau dengan _Akar Menjalar_ -ku, Fang!"

"Tinggal aku balas dengan _Jari Bayang_." Fang memeletkan lidahnya dengan tingkah kekanakan, sama sekali tidak memedulikan ekspresi Thorn yang seperti menahan mual.

Thorn berjalan mundur lamat-lamat. Raut wajahnya berubah horor sembari masih menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Tawa Fang hilang berganti keheranan, "Loh, eh? Kau kenapa, Thornie?"

"AAAAA! Fang sudah kemasukan jin angka tiga belas!" Thorn berlari keluar kamar dengan tergesa-gesa.

Fang terbelalak, "APA KAU BILANG? SINI KAU, THORN! _SERIBU ULAR BAYANG_! KEJAR DIA!" Ular-ular hitam meliuk-liuk di lantai mengejar salah satu personil dari _super hero_ bersaudara BoBoiBoy.

"Sebenarnya adik Lintar yang satu itu kenapa, sih?" Fang menggumam kesal lalu menggerling kalender yang terpaku di dinding, "Ah ... sekarang tanggal tiga belas april, ya?" Pemuda itu akhirnya memilih mengedikkan bahu dan keluar dari kamar.

"AAAAA! ULAR SILUMAN!" Satu teriakan menggelegar tepat di saat Fang menutup pintu kamar.

"Permainan baru saja dimulai, _Lil' Thornie_." Segaris senyum miring terulas di bibir Fang diikuti matanya berkilat senang.

.

.

.

Thorn ketakutan. Sepasang mata _hazel_ nya menatap takut-takut dari celah semak yang berada di pekarangan rumah Fang.

Hari ini si pengendali tanaman merasakan waswas luar biasa. Ia sangat takut dengan angka tiga belas dan semakin takut saat ternyata hari ini hari jum'at tanggal tiga belas, yang konon katanya merupakan hari tersial.

Ya, walaupun malu Thorn mengakui jika ia mengidap _Triskaidekaphobia_. Sebuah ketakutan _abnormal_ pada angka tiga belas. Setiap tanggal tiga belas tiba, ia akan merasakan perasaan waswas berlebihan karena di hari itu keenam saudaranya pasti akan dengan senang hati menistakannya sepanjang hari.

"DOR!"

"AAA! _AKAR MENJALAR_!" Akar-akar hijau meliuk cepat meliliti tubuh pemuda yang baru tiba dari siluet hitam.

"Wei, lepaskan aku, lah!"

Thorn membuka matanya saat mendengar suara familier. Pandangannya berubah saat tahu Fang lah yang mengejutkannya. Dengan cemberut ia melepas belitan akar di tubuh si _alien_ pengendali bayang, "Setan kau, Fang!"

Fang mendengus, "Kenapa bersembunyi di balik semak rumahku, hah?" Kedua tangan si pemuda berkacamata bersidekap dengan sikap _bossy_.

Thorn menggaruk pelipisnya gugup, "Aku ... aku takutlah."

Fang memutar bola matanya, "Ikut aku!" Ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya tanpa menatap Thorn yang mengerjap bingung.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Kau lupa jika ini hari ulang tahunku, hah?"

Thorn membola, "Astaga, aku lupa kau lahir di tanggal sial!" Ia menyerngit takut pada si penguasa bayang.

Fang menarik napas panjang berusaha meredam amarahnya, "Kalau kau lupa ... KAU BESERTA SAUDARA-SAUDARA SINTINGMU ITU JUGA LAHIR DI ANGKA SIAL, DURI!" Perempatan merah imajiner terbentuk di pelipisnya. Thorn menelan ludah sebelum tertawa gugup.

"Benar ... juga, ya? _Sorry_ , Fang. A—ayo kita pergi!" Thorn menarik tangan Fang cepat masih dengan tawa gugupnya. Fang mendengus saja saat ditarik seperti halnya tali tambang.

 _'Cih, kalau bukan demi traktiran donat lobak merah selama dua bulan dari Devil Trio itu ... mana mau aku berurusan dengan pengendali tanaman yang rada lemah otak ini!'_ Fang hanya bisa menabahkan dirinya, _'Semuanya ini aku lakukan demi kekasihku donat lobak merah tercinta.'_

"Aku ingin kita pergi ke beberapa tempat dan aku harap kau ingat tentang janjimu mentraktirku kemarin, Thornie!"

"Terserah, cukup hari ini saja aku akan ikuti semua kemauanmu. Dan aku ingat itu, kok! Dasar cerewet!" Thornie pun misuh-misuh dengan perasaan kalut dan ketar-ketir.

 _'Semoga saja aku tak bertemu salah satu saudaraku di jalan, Tuhan ...'_

.

.

.

Entah kenapa Fang tiba-tiba mengatakan jika ia ingin mereka pergi ke gerai es krim milik ayah Gopal yang sudah berkembang cukup pesat. Saat Thorn bertanya, ia ingin makan es krim lobak merah, alasannya.

"Hai Thorn, Fang! Mau pesan es krim apa? Duduk di dalam atau di area _outdoor_?" Pemuda bertubuh gempal bertanya sembari melambai ceria pada dua teman seperjuangannya dalam menyelamatkan dunia.

"Hai, Gopal! Pesan es krim lobak merah satu, es krim cokelat satu. Duduk di ... eh, Fang, kau mau duduk di mana?" Thorn menyenggol lengan Fang yang terlihat sibuk mengetik sesuatu di _power watch_ nya.

Fang mengerjap sekali sebelum berhenti mengetik, "Ah, duduk di _outdoor_ saja." Thorn hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, sebentar, ya!"

Thorn dan Fang akhirnya memilih duduk di meja yang berada di bawah pepohonan. Fang berkata jika ia tak mau kulitnya terbakar saat ditanya mengapa memilih tempat terjauh dari gerai.

"Pesanan datang!" Gopal meletakkan dua mangkuk besar es krim di meja, "Selamat menikmati." Kedipan mata diberikan si pengendali pertukaran molekul sebelum ia pergi melayani pelanggan yang lainnya.

Thorn menatap es krim cokelatnya dengan berbinar, "Ah, es krimku!" Ia pun menyekop satu tumpuk besar es, "Selamat ma—eh?!" Thorn melongo ketika es krim yang hendak disantapnya mencair dengan begitu cepat, meleleh dan berasap bersama udara yang tiba-tiba berubah drastis menjadi panas.

"Kenapa, Thorn?" Fang bertanya dengan santai memakan es krim lobak merahnya di bawah naungan payung bayang besar yang entah sejak kapan diciptakan olehnya.

Thorn mulai mengipasi dirinya sendiri, "Cuacanya tiba-tiba saja panas, ya? Es krimku saja sampai mencair dan menguap." Ia tanpa ragu menunjuk mangkuk es krim miliknya dengan bingung, "Padahal tadi udaranya masih sejuk."

Fang mengedikkan bahu, "Perasaanmu saja mungkin. Lihat, es krim milikku masih baik." Ia menyuap satu suapan besar, "Nah?"

Thorn menghela napas dan tersenyum bingung sembari menyeka keringat, "Kalau bisa, cepat habiskan es krimmu. Aku tidak tahan dengan udaranya." Sang pengendali tanaman pun hanya menunduk meratapi pesanannya.

Fang hanya bergumam tak jelas sembari menggerling ke atas pohon saat Thorn tak melihat ke arahnya. Di atas sana ada seorang pemuda berwajah sama dengan Thorn berdiri di atas ranting tebal dengan sebuah bola api ukuran sedang berada tepat di atas pemuda berpakaian hijau-hitam itu.

Pemuda dengan pakaian merah keemasan _armless_ itu menyeringai sebelum mengedip pada Fang yang mendengus pelan.

.

.

.

"Kenapa sekarang kita pergi ke pantai?" Thorn menatap heran pada Fang yang tetap santai berjalan di bawah matahari yang agak terik tanpa payungnya tadi.

Fang berjalan memasuki gerbang pantai, "Aku janjian dengan Ying dan Yaya tadi. Mereka mengajak kita main _volly_ pantai dan aku setuju saja."

"Hai, Thorn! Hai, Fang!" Gadis berpakaian training menyapa mereka dengan riang seraya membawa satu buah bola _volly_.

Thorn memberikan cengiran lebar, "Hai Ying, Yaya! Wah, sepertinya asyik." Ia melambaikan tangannya heboh.

Gadis berkacamata yang tengah mengapit bola tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah mata, "Pasti, lah. Fang, kau tim dengan Yaya dan aku satu tim dengan Thornie."

"Terserah." Fang berjalan menuju tempat Yaya dan berdiri di sisinya.

Ying tertawa. Ia baru akan melempar bola saat hembuaan angin kencang tiba-tiba mengaburkan pandangannya, membawa ikat rambut bersama bola _volly_ berjalan menuju pinggiran air pantai, "Eh, bolanya!"

"Biar aku ambil, Ying!" Thorn pun segera berlari guna mengambil bola yang sudah sedikit bersentuhan dengan air. Saat ia hampir mendapatkan bolanya, angin kencang tiba-tiba saja mendorong tubuh salah satu _super hero_ kuasa elemen bumi itu hingga ia tercebur masuk ke air, "HUWAA!" Seruan cempreng dikeluarkannya bersama bunyi gigi bergemeretuk dan tubuh yang gemetar tanpa henti.

Yaya segera terbang mendekati Thorn, "Ah, kau tidak apa-apa, Thorn?" Gadis itu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dengan wajah khawatir, "Untung cuacanya cerah, jadi airnya tidak terlalu dingin." Ia menarik tangan Thorn membantunya keluar dari air pantai.

Thorn memeluk dirinya sendiri sembari menggigil, "T—tidak dingin apanya, Yaya? A—airnya ... se—sedingin es! _Hatchi_!" Ia mengusap hidungnya yang gatal setelah bersin.

Ying mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum meletakkan punggung tangan di dahi Thorn, "Tidak panas, kok. Kau mengigau, ya? Mana mungkin airnya dingin kalau hari panas terik seperti ini, Thornie."

"A—aku serius, _hatchi_!"

Fang mendengus geli, "Sebaiknya kita batalkan saja mainnya, aku akan bawa Thorn."

Yaya dan Ying saling pandang, "Baiklah, hati-hati dan cepat sembuh, mungkin?" Thorn tersenyum sebelum melambai walau masih gemetaran. Fang yang menarik sebelah tangannya menyempatkan diri melihat ke satu tempat di mana terdapat dua orang berwajah kembar dengan Thorn menyeringai pada dirinya.

.

.

.

"Ternyata benar, ya— _hatchi_! Tanggal tiga belas hari jum'at itu memang sarang sial." Thorn tersenyum kecut kala mereka berdua duduk di ayunan taman. Tubuhnya masih bisa dikatakan kuyup walau sudah mulai kering.

Fang memutar bola matanya, "Mitos itu." Dengan santai ia mulai mengayun ayunan yang didudukinya.

Thorn mengerucutkan bibir, "Aku merasa seperti dikerjai kakak-kakakku." Ia mulai melajukan ayunan tak bersemangat, "Tadi pas kita makan es krim aku seperti dikerjai Kak Blaze. Pas di pantai seperti dikerjai Kak Taufan dan Kak Ice." Pengendali tanaman menghela napas, "Jangan bilang setelah ini Solar, lalu Kak Halilintar dan Kak—GEMPA BUMI!"

Tanah disekitar mereka berdua tiba-tiba berguncang cukup kencang, menggetarkan ayunan mereka berdua dan membuat sang kembar keenam BoBoiBoy ketakutan hingga berlari memeluk tiang listrik saking takutnya.

Eh—

Apa ... tadi?

Bukannya tubuh Thorn basah, ya?

"AAAAA! FANG TOLONG AKU!" Rambut hitam dengan segaris warna putih Thorn tegak akibat tegangan listrik yang teralir ke tubuhnya. Topi kesayangan yang telah menjadi cirinya tergeletak di dekat kaki Fang yang justru tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"FANG LAKNAT! TOLONG AKU!"

Fang tetap tertawa lalu melirik ke arah rimbunan semak tak jauh darinya. Melirik di mana terdapat dua pasang mata cokelat berbinar penuh humor memandang Thorn yang masih menerima terapi dadakan.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi, Fang! Aku trauma dengan angka tiga belas! Aku trauma pada hari jum'at tanggal tiga belas!" Thorn merengek saat Fang membawa mereka ke lapangan tempat mereka biasa berkumpul. Ia menangis ketakutan di dua tangannya yang dilingkarkan di lutut. Pakaian dan gayanya sudah acak-acakan tak keruan akibat semua kesialannya, "Kelima kakakku mengutukku. Padahal aku sudah menjauh dari mereka, tapi kenapa aku tetap sial?"

Fang yang masih geli akibat kejadian yang sudah-sudah pun akhirnya merasa kasihan pada pengendali elemen yang paling polos. Ia menepuk bahu Thorn lalu mengelusnya perlahan, "Sudahlah, yang penting adikmu Solar tidak melakukannya juga, kan?"

"Melakukannya?" Thorn mengangkat wajahnya yang basah lalu berbicara dengan suara sengau, "Melakukan apa?"

Fang menelan ludahnya lalu berpura-pura membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Ah, em, lupakan ucapanku barusan." Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya sembari bersiul-siul tak jelas.

"Melakukan apa, Fang? Apa maksudmu?"

Fang tambah gelagapan, "Lupakan saja kubilang!"

Thorn mengguncang bahu Fang, "Jadi aku beneran dikerjain sama kakak-kakakku?"

"Ah, eh, itu ... anu ..."

"Cih, pengkhianat kau, Fang!"

Thorn tersentak saat ternyata ada yang berbicara kompak dengannya. Dengan refleks ia memutar badan ke belakang, menatap keenam saudaranya yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana, "K—kalian?! Jadi kalian bersekongkol mengerjaiku hari ini?!"

Pemuda berpakaian putih-jingga dengan kacamata trendy mengibaskan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "A—aku tidak ikut dengan rencana mereka, Kak Thorn!" Solar memberi cengiran salah tingkah saat kelima kakaknya— _minus_ Thorn—memberi tatapan tajam padanya.

Thorn bangkit berdiri dengan kesal, "Kalian setan! _Akar Menja_ —"

"— _Jari Jemari Bayang_!" Jari-jari bayang milik Fang menahan seluruh tubuh Thorn yang hampir saja mengeluarkan akar andalannya. Manik merah delima di balik lensa biru beningnya menatap ragu pada enam orang pengendali elemen bumi di depannya, "Maaf, aku tadi tidak sadar." Rona merah samar terbit di pipinya saat mendapat tatapan datar menusuk dari sahabat kentalnya.

Blaze menyeringai, "Ah, tak apa, Fang, tak apa." Ia berjalan mendekati si pengendali bayang bersama saudara-saudaranya sembari menyeret Solar yang tampak takut, "Tapi ... mungkin baiknya kami memberi pelajaran padamu, Thorn dan juga si kecil Solar." Dia mendorong Solar hingga menabrak Fang, " _Gegelung Api_!" Gelang-gelang api merah memerangkap tubuh tiga orang yang terbelalak seketika.

Halilintar maju dan menepuk bahu Blaze, "Aku baru ingat kalau sekarang bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Landak Janda itu."

"Ah! Kalau begitu kita beri saja hadiah tak terlupakan!"

"Setuju."

Tiga orang yang terlilit dalam gelang api pun meneguk ludah mereka dengan ekspresi _hopeless_.

" _Bukaan Tanah_!"

" _Welcome to the hell_ Fang, Thorn _and_ Solar!"

Fang kali ini merasa ia setuju dengan Thorn yang berbicara jika tanggal tiga belas di hari jum'at memang tanggal tersial.

 _Shit_ , sepertinya setelah ini ia, Thorn dan Solar akan memiliki _phobia_ konyol karena hari jum'at tanggal tiga belas.

"TIDAAAAAAAKKK!"

.

.

.

 **A/n :** Paraskevidekatriaphobia adalah nama phobia pada hari jum'at tanggal tiga belas. Judul yang merangkum keseluruhan cerita kalau kataku. /ditampar

Maunya publish kemarin, cuma karna sibuk (mager) jadinya nggak sempat. /ditabok rame-rame/

HBD Fang! Semoga makin gila kepopuleran, makin tengil, makin sombong. /woi

Nggak sabar ngeliat kegilaan kamu yang bangkit di Eps 19 nanti! /spoiler dilarang nak/

Yang nggak ngerti jangan tanya aku XD aku aja nggak ngerti aku nulis apaan shit XD ini mungkin efek dari tanggal merah ASTAGADRAGON AKU LUPAAA /plak XD

Eits! Jangan langsung tekan tombol back! Lihat extra di bawah dulu! /kabooor

 **Salam cinta,**

 **Lilcarn, Bengkulu-Indonesia, Sabtu 14 April 2018.**

.

.

.

 _"Fang, lihat Thorn?"_

 _"Adikmu yang rada-rada itu menginap di tempatku."_

 _"Pfft."_

 _"Katanya kau dan adik-adikmu ingin bully dia?"_

 _"Membully penderita Triskaidekaphobia itu enak tahu."_

 _"Penderita Triskai apa?"_

 _"Triskaidekaphobia, Landak Janda."_

 _"Whatever, jadi apa artinya itu?"_

 _"Adikku itu gila. Dia mengidap phobia pada angka tiga belas. Padahal lahir kami semua tanggal tiga belas."_

 _"Hah?"_

 _"Oh, iya. Kau mau aku, Taufan dan Gempa traktir donat lobak merah dua bulan full, tidak?"_

 _"Mau, lah!"_

 _"Tapi ada satu syarat."_

 _"Apapun."_

 _"Bawa dia ke tempat-tempat yang aku send via message nanti."_

 _"SETUJU!"_

 _"Deal, ya?"_

 _"DEAL!"_


End file.
